


Bloody Lips

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [13]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never bothered to call her back. My sister! Some best friend you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Véres ajkak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964929) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> 50 stories Theme Set 001, #09 Blood  
> Beta-ed by demonslave666.

I taste blood on my lips. I must have bitten my own tongue when you punched me, or maybe I lost a tooth to your knuckles.

“What's wrong with you?” I glare at you, wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth.

“You're an asshole, Kouyou, that is my problem!” you shout furiously.

You make another attempt to punch me, but this time I'm able to stop you before your fist connects with my face.

“And care to explain me why I'm an asshole?” I hiss in your face, and for a second you're afraid I'm going to hit you, but you held your ground.

“Tell me, Akira, what did I do wrong?”

“You fucked my sister and you didn't call her back, that's what you did wrong!” you spat and I just stare at you in confusion. I let go of your fist and take a step back to put a safe distance between the two of us before you decide to punch me again.

“Look, Akira, I don't know what you're talking about. I'd never touch your sister.” I try to force myself to be calm.

You don't seem to be convinced, you're still glaring daggers at me. I'm afraid if you had a proper weapon, you'd kill me now. I'm happy you don't carry a butterfly knife in your pocket like most guys in our class.

“Don't lie to me, Kouyou. At least man up and admit what you have done! She was crying all night, she told me it's because she missed you but you had sex with her only once then you threw her away. You never bothered to call her back. My sister! Some best friend you are.” You cross your arms over your chest.

I let out a sigh I've been holding back all this time. Your sister is a bitch, she has always wanted to separate us. Ever since she found out my dirty little secret, she wanted me gone from your life. She thinks that I'm a bad influence on you.

“I didn't fuck your sister.” I say, lowering my gaze. I'm hesitating, opening my mouth and close it a couple of times before I can gather the courage to share that dirty little secret with you. “I'm gay, Akira. I would never fuck your sister or any girl for that matter. I like dicks, not tits.”

Your jaw drops and you stare at me for long moments before shaking your head to snap back to reality. The disgust is written all over your face. “Fuck you, Takashima! I thought we were friends, but you slept with my sister and you don't even dare admit to that. How low of you, to pretend that you're a fucking fag just so I would let you off the hook!”

This time it's my turn to punch you in the face, and before you can react, I grab your shirt by the collar and slam you against the wall.

“Listen, you fucking idiot. I DID NOT FUCK YOUR SISTER!” I hiss in your face. “The only member in your family I'm interested in having sex with is you.”

And with that I kiss you forcefully, bruising your lips with my teeth aggressively, shoving my tongue in your mouth. I moan as my blood and yours mix on your tongue, and I let go of your shirt and grab your shoulders to hold you in place. Not that I really need to, you're making no attempt to shove me away. You're not protesting, your body is a lifeless puppet under my touch. You're still motionless when I pull away and I can't help the victorious smile my lips curl into when I see that horrified expression on your face.

You had kissed back.


End file.
